Crossing A Fiery Bridge
by Crezhul
Summary: They say life is about taking risks. Todoroki brings Midoriya home to a family lunch with Endeavour. [TodoDeku Yaoi, Recent Manga Spoilers]


**Crossing a Fiery Bridge**

Gentle breeze kissed the faces of the two boys sharing a bench on the school roof. Izuku scrolled through the Hero Watch Feed on his phone, with Shouto casting a glance at the screen now and then, content to spend his lunch hour with his partner.

"Look it's your father!" Izuku paused at a photo of Endeavour speaking to a group of civilians.

Shouto regarded his father, reckoning those civilians were Endeavour fans. "Hm."

Ignoring the current Number One Hero had been the norm for Shouto in the past. But things were different now, Enji was different now. The Number One Hero fulfilled the promise of becoming a hero that Shouto could be proud of, even making an effort to be an active part of Shouto's and Shouto's siblings life.

"Waa, they're so cute!" Izuku squeaked at the photo of Pro Heroes Phantasm and Spectre who shared a ghastly looking parfait at a café.

Izuku's cheeks twinged after he scrolled down to the shot of the male duo kissing; the Yuuei alumni were very much in love.

And a pang of remorse pinged in Shouto's chest for he would give anything to take Izuku out on real dates, to hold Izuku's hand in public, to hug and kiss him after battle but it was simply impossible; the risk of Enji finding out about their relationship was too great.

Onward to Monday night, Shouto and Izuku lounged on the couch in the Common Area, sipping tea that Izuku made for them.

Ochako sat opposite to them, narrating her visit to the Asui household over the weekend. "Tsuyu's parents were so nice!"

A bright grin split her face. "Tsuyu's siblings were too, they all call me Chako-oneesan!"

Curling his fingers around the cup, Izuku said, "that's great."

Shouto blinked at the hint of nostalgia in Izuku's tone. He wondered if Izuku was recalling the first time Fuyumi had called him, Midoriya-kun. She loved him, Shouto's entire family adored Izuku, save Enji; Enji did not know Izuku like they did.

An unsuspecting thought leapt into his mind, giving him pause. What if Enji got to know Izuku?

Given the chance, Enji would discover how wonderful Izuku was and how happy Izuku made Shouto. The new Enji just might accept them, allowing them to be a proper couple at last.

"Are you okay, Shouto?"

"Yes, I just remembered something, " Shouto said softly, slinging an arm around his partner's shoulder. Those thoughts lingered on his mind for days.

# # #

Stars had glistened in the velvety black sky on that decisive night for Shouto and Izuku. Side by side they stood on Shouto's balcony, watching the stars together.

Moonlight accentuated the shadows under Izuku's cheekbones. "The stars look beautiful."

"They do." Shouto failed to find solace in the stars, too much weighed on his mind, centring around a decision that Shouto could dare not make without his partner, so he would broach the topic now.

"Do you want to come back home with me on Sunday? My father will be home."

"Sure!" Izuku piped up, sputtering moments later. "Ahaha what? That's a good one."

"I'm serious." Shouto understood his partner's reaction, considering the lengths they took to hide their relationship from Enji.

The look on Izuku's face changed to one of disbelief. "Ha-have you lost your mind? Your father mi-might find out about us!"

Shouto stated his intentions. "That's the plan."

Running an agitated hand through his own curls, Izuku questioned Shouto's reasons. "Wh-why? You're finally getting along with your father. Why ruin it?"

Shouto looked down at Izuku as if gazing at a precious treasure. "I don't want to hide how I feel about you any more."

"I want to hold your hand in public, hug you, kiss you, take you on real dates."

Izuku brought a hand to his own chest, his face heated up. "I want that too but I can wait till we're both independent."

"You deserve better than that, Izuku."

"But-but what if your father doesn't accept us? What will happen to you? It'll kill me if you stop getting along with him." Izuku fretted.

Prioritising the needs of others was a typical selfless act of Shouto's boyfriend. This urged Shouto to take the risk, so he could be the best boyfriend to the amazing man standing in front of Shouto.

"Izuku." Shouto gripped Izuku's chin, gazing into his eyes. "You are an important part of my life, I am the man I am today because of you."

"If my father doesn't accept this, then he does not accept me."

Izuku's face was a mixture of tenderness and pensiveness, telling Shouto that those words struck a chord with Izuku; his resolve was weakening.

"You don't have to be there if it scares you." Shouto began. "I can do this alone."

Shaking his head, Izuku rejected that option, his eyes blazed with determination. "We're in this together...I'm coming with you."

All Shouto could do, was to draw Izuku to his chest, whispering. "I'll keep you safe."

* * *

The Todoroki mansion was a fortress, looming like a formidable enemy before Shouto and Izuku in the afternoon sun.

Shouto glanced at its gates and a thread of uneasiness coiled in the pit of his stomach, for there was no telling how Enji would react to the news of Shouto dating Izuku. Enji was harder to predict now. Come what may, Shouto would keep his boyfriend safe.

Izuku squeezed Shouto's hand in encouragement. "We-we are here, we can't ba-back out now!"

Pushing back his shoulders, Izuku made a fist. "Do-don't worry, I'll Detroit Smash us out of there if things go-go bad. We can do this!"

Shouto's eyes grew soft upon hearing the tremor in Izuku's voice. His boyfriend was scared but did his best to cheer Shouto on. This was one of the many reasons why Shouto loved him; it was Izuku's courage in spite of fear that made Izuku so strong and loyal.

Turning to face Izuku, Shouto gave his boyfriend a tender look. "Yes, we will."

The couple pushed past the gates, trekking across the estate to the foyer. The distinct scent of soba wafted to their noses upon entering the dining room, yet neither of them were eager to eat it.

Fuyumi was placing a jug of water on the laden table. Her lips twitched when she noticed them. "You guys are here!"

Izuku flashed Fuyumi a bright smile. "Hi Fuyumi-san!"

Surging forward, Fuyumi swept an unsuspecting Izuku into a hug. "It's so good to see you again."

A faint trace of humour lit Shouto's eyes as he watched the exchange. It pleased him to see his sister getting along with Izuku, although Shouto would never tell her that.

She poked Izuku on the cheek now. "Midoriya-kun is so cute."

'Knock it off." Shouto noticed the shade of Izuku's face.

"Why, are you jealous?" Fuyumi drawled, narrowing her eyes, before poking Shouto on the cheek.

"I'm not." Shouto did not know what kind of face he was making but the situation caused Izuku to snort a laugh.

"You think that's funny?" Shouto tickled Izuku's sides, dropping to the floor with a wheezing Izuku. Fuyumi looked down at them, chuckling at their antics.

Laughter had always been rare in the Todoroki household, playfulness more so. However, each of them needed the respite for the worst had yet to come.

"No one told me we were having guests." Enji's gruff voice startled the trio.

Fuyumi recovered quickly, gesturing to Izuku. "Hi dad! Do you remember Midoriya-kun, Shouto's friend from Yuuei?"

Enji stared coolly at Izuku before crossing the room. "He's hard to forget."

Tensing up, Izuku sat down on the cushion in a stiff movement, his eyes flitted to everywhere but the scar on Enji's face.

A wary Shouto joined Izuku's side of the table, placing a discrete hand on Izuku's thigh to reassure Izuku. He could not tell if Enji's remark was a compliment for Izuku. Nevertheless, Shouto was prepared to defend his boyfriend's presence in their home.

Fuyumi complimented her father. "You looked great out there taking down those guys from the league yesterday."

"Thanks." Enji picked up his chopsticks, asked his daughter about her work, listening intently to her recount of a field trip to Mount Fuji with her class.

Fixing his gaze on his son next, Enji asked, "how are classes?"

Shouto lifted a brow, having expected a question about Izuku instead. "Good, my control over my left side has improved."

"Great."

To everyone's surprise, Enji looked pointedly at Izuku, prompting Izuku to speak.

Swallowing the noodles hanging out of his mouth, Izuku straightened up. "Um, erm, all is going well sir Endeavour. I-I didn't break any bones. I scored 98 percent on my last Eng-English test!"

Fuyumi winked at Izuku.

"Is that right?" Endeavour grunted.

Shouto rubbed a circle on Izuku's thigh. He needed to spoil his boyfriend silly after this. Surely, Enji's acknowledgement of Izuku was a good sign?

Taking a deep breath, Shouto decided to take the plunge. He covered Izuku's hand with his own and looked Enji squarely in the eyes as his heart pounded in his ears. "Dad, Izuku is my boyfriend."

Time ground to a halt as Enji set down his glass. Enji stared at Shouto, Izuku and their joined hands before settling his gaze on Shouto again. "I see."

What does that mean? Shouto closed his open mouth, frustration and curiosity did a dangerous dance inside him. Never had he imagined such an ambiguous reaction from his father to Shouto's coming out. Did his father even believe him?

And a hush of silence fell over the room until Fuyumi congratulated the pair and led a conversation about the weather.

Fuyumi and a fidgety Izuku carried the dinnerware off to the kitchen, leaving father and son alone to talk at the end of lunch.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Shouto glared at his father. "Don't you have something to tell me?"

Enji's words had left him unsatisfied, leaving no way for Shouto to deduce how Enji felt about the news. Was Enji disappointed in him for not seeking a female partner to continue Shouto's Half Cold, Half Hot quirk or was Enji repulsed by Shouto dating Izuku, a male with a quirk resembling All Might's. Hence Shouto demanded a clear answer from his father.

Meeting Shouto's annoyed gaze head on Enji said, "I don't but you're not nearly as careful as you think you are."

You all ready knew about us? Realisation dawned on Shouto, question after question swirled in his mind but he only voiced one of them. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"There was nothing to say." Enji scrubbed at his own scar before staring at Shouto's. "I have no say about what goes on in your life after what I did to you, your siblings and your mother."

Pressing his hands flat on the table, Shouto digested those words, realising that his father had never once commented on Shouto's social or romantic life. "You wronged us, yes."

"Like I said before, I've left the past in the past, barring forgiveness for what you did to my mother...I want to see what kind of father you will become."

There was no changing the past, only the present mattered now. Shouto would move forward, including Enji in his life but Enji's role depended on whether Enji truly accepted Shouto's relationship with Izuku; this was the ultimate test.

"Was the Midoriya kid your inspiration?" Enji asked.

The temperature in the room plummeted, growing chilly as Shouto looked to his father in shock. Enji had remembered what Shouto said all those months ago. Could Shouto dare to hope for his father's acceptance? "Yes, he is."

Speaking after what felt like an eternity, Enji revealed his true feelings to his son. "Then it's fine."

Shouto pressed his palms to his eyes, letting waves of relief wash over him. Those words confirmed that Enji truly held Shouto's best interest at heart by respecting Shouto's right to be with the person who Shouto loved. His father had accepted him.

"You've become more than just a good hero," Shouto remarked.

Humbled by the compliment, Enji parted his lips but no words came out.

Thus silence blanketed the room once more and this time it was not unpleasant. They stayed like that until Enji rose to his feet. "Thanks for coming out today."

# # #

There was a lightness in Shouto's chest as he sauntered to the kitchen, finding Fuyumi leaning against the sink with a pensive look on her face. His boyfriend paced the floor, mumbling up a storm.

"Are you okay?" Izuku bounded over to Shouto's side, eyes raking over Shouto's body in worry.

"How did it go?" Fuyumi bit her lip.

"I'm fine." Shouto reassured them, delivering the good news with a hint of pride in his voice. "Father gave us his blessing."

Izuku yelped, eyes bulging. "He-he did wh-what?"

"That's wonderful, I'm so happy for you two!" Fuyumi cried, throwing her arms around both of them.

Wiping at her eyes, she gestured to the fridge. "There's dessert in the fridge, I'll leave you two alone."

Shouto offered his sister a small smile, knowing she was holding back for both his and Midoriya's sakes. She had always been supportive of Shouto with her warm presence; his childhood would have been a lot more difficult without her. So Shouto would later thank her with a token of appreciation for her kindness.

"I'm so happy, Shouto, so happy." Izuku held Shouto tight, murmuring against Shouto's chest.

"So am I." Shouto cradled Izuku's head, pressing a kiss to his partner's hair. Never had a victory felt this sweet, apart from Izuku agreeing to date him.

A cheerful Izuku rattled off a list of things they were free to do, including taking Shouto to a beach that was special to Izuku. Shouto would happily indulge him; all Shouto ever wanted was to keep that bright smile on his partner's face.

Leaving the kitchen hand in hand, they strolled leisurely around the lush gardens of the estate, breathing in fresh air and smiling at each other. This was by no means their first time doing so but unlike before, they were at ease, revelling in their new found freedom.

Shouto paused to gently brush the dark curls off Izuku's face, locking gazes with him. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"I didn't do much." Izuku shook his head.

Disagreeing, Shouto brought Izuku's hand to Shouto's lips, planting a kiss on each crooked finger. "You were you, my hero from the very start."

Izuku's face matched the colour of the blooming flowers in the distance, tears welled up in his eyes as he replied in kind. "You're mine too, you'll always be."

Izuku had drawn Shouto's flames out, making Shouto human. He inspired Shouto to become a better hero, son and friend, giving Shouto the strength to face his father today. And it was Midoriya Izuku who Todoroki Shouto loved with all his being.

And under the boughs of a shady maple tree, Izuku leaned forward, pressing his lips against Shouto's, kissing him slow and sweetly.

The End

* * *

 **A/N:** I needed to write this for some reason. Thank you for reading.


End file.
